


From this Moment

by tobeconspicuous



Series: The Moments We Make [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/pseuds/tobeconspicuous
Summary: "We’ve been seeing each other for eight months after all.”It had been like a dream.A week spent in paradise, waves lapping at the sand of their private beach. Hours were spent with cocktails in hand, relaxing, talking and getting to know each other. Rafael enjoyed mapping each curve of Trevor’s body, with his hands and his mouth. Tasting him, loving him. The taller man had surprised him, and Rafael was delighted to discover just how compatible they were.





	From this Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to ChameleonCircuit for the beta and for letting me hijack our little verse.
> 
> I do not own, only enjoy, and I hope you do to. Feedback is very much appreciated.

At first it had been a novelty having so much time, so much freedom, to be able to do what he wanted. Rafael would spend his mornings in bed, catching up on years worth of novels he had purchased but neglected to read. He would roll out of bed, shower, and then make his way to the kitchen and fix himself something to eat. The rest of the day would be spent reading, catching shows, even occasionally dining with Trevor.

Trevor Langan, what a surprise that had been.

The two of them had spent years circling each other, flirting with each other. He had never expected to end up with the man. 

Rafael had spent a semester guest lecturing at Columbia, and had found himself at Forlini’s. The familiarity of the bar hadn’t comforted him as he had expected, instead it made his heart long for something more. He hadn’t expected to run into Trevor. 

Trevor made Rafael feel normal. He had bought him several drinks, flirted wildly and made plans to spend a week in Hawaii. Rafael hadn’t expected the offer to be serious. Yet the following Friday Trevor had appeared in his office, plane tickets in hand and a smile on his face. They had left for Hawaii the next day.

It had been like a dream.

A week spent in paradise, waves lapping at the sand of their private beach. Hours were spent with cocktails in hand, relaxing, talking and getting to know each other. Rafael enjoyed mapping each curve of Trevor’s body, with his hands and his mouth. Tasting him, loving him. The taller man had surprised him, and Rafael was delighted to discover just how compatible they were.

All too soon the week was over and Rafael had felt his heart sink once more. Just like before Trevor had come to him, reminded him that things didn’t have to end. That they could still be happy together back in New York.

So they returned home, Rafael went back to lecturing and Trevor went back to work. As Trevor had said, the magic they had created hadn’t disappeared. What little free time they had was spent with one another, creating a perfect happy world.

Until Rafael finished as a lecturer.

Now he had too much free time on his hands and he was growing restless. He had never wanted to lecture full time and he certainly didn’t want to be a defense attorney. So he filled his free time by trying to distract himself, and now he was bored. Bored and unsure of what he wanted to do.

He was also starting to get nervous. Trevor was a perceptive man, Rafael knew that the defense attorney could tell how ansty he was, how bored he was becoming. He had started to snap at Trevor. Even when he had done nothing wrong, everything grated on Rafael’s nerves.

Which made him feel nervous, fearful even. He was terrified that Trevor would leave him.

That he would realize what Rafael actually was, a bitter old man with no career, no prospects and no future. That he would find someone younger, happier, who was going places. That Trevor would leave him.

Rafael had always been foolish.

His phone beeped and lit up. Rafael glanced at the device, his stomach swooping. As clear as day on his phone screen Trevor was asking him to dinner, he immediately texted back ‘yes’.

As he dressed himself in a fine suit of charcoal gray with a aubergine tie and dotted pocket square, a thousand thoughts flooded his mind. Why had Trevor invited him to dinner? Was it a casual get together? Or would this be the evening that Trevor would finally end this thing between them? Rafael took a deep breath and banished the negative thoughts as he laced his shoes and left the apartment.

Trevor had chosen a restaurant not too far from his own apartment, not that Rafael minded the journey. It was a quaint Italian restaurant, the same one they first shared a meal at after their impromptu vacation. Trevor was already seated and waiting by the time Rafael finally walked through the doors.

The moment Trevor saw him the man’s entire face went soft. Rafael loved that about him. The soft fond look that seemed to be permanently fixed on Trevor’s face. It always made Rafael feel special, feel loved.

“How was your day?” Trevor asked as Rafael sat down at the table.

“Dull,” he responded, opening the menu. “I almost opened to the employment section of the paper.”

“You’d have more luck looking online,” Trevor chuckled.

Rafael sighed as he scanned his options. “I’m just not sure if I’m ready to go back to work.”

A waiter interrupted them. They quickly ordered their meals and drinks before handing the menus back. The entire time Trevor had a small smirk twitching at the corner of his mouth.

“What?” Rafael sighed, his brow arched.

His date shook his head and laughed again. “You’re bored out of your mind.”

“True,” a smile twitched at Rafael’s mouth. “Working does ruin my aspirations to become a kept man though.”

“I actually wanted to talk to you about that.” Trevor’s tone was a little too serious for Rafael’s liking.

“Trevor,” he coughed as a faint blush crept onto his face. “You know I was mostly joking.”

“I know,” Trevor nodded, that same fond smile crept back onto his face. They watched as the waiter arrived and placed their drinks in front of them. “We’ve been seeing each other for eight months after all.”

“Has it really been that long?” It certainly didn’t feel that long.

Trevor reached out and grabbed his hand. “It has.”

“Growing tired of me already?” Rafael couldn’t help but bite. “It mustn't be much fun.”

Trevor tilted his head to the side. “What isn’t?”

“Being around me,” Rafael muttered, he let go of Trevor’s hand and took a sip of his scotch.

Trevor’s face fell, the hurt expression making Rafael’s stomach churn. “What are you trying to say, Rafael?”

“You deserve better than me,” Rafael tried to look as nonchalant as possible, tried not to let the hurt cross his face. “I’m an old man set in my ways. I have no job. I’m boring.”

“You’re far from boring.” Gray eyes locked with green. “In fact I find you rather interesting.”

“Oh?” Rafael cocked a brow.

Once more Trevor smiled that fond, loving smile before he continued. “Everyday I thank whatever power drove us both towards Forlini’s that evening so I could finally have my chance.”

“Your chance?” He couldn’t help but prod him

“My chance to finally ask you on a date,” Trevor laughed. “I ended up with far more from you than I ever expected and I will always be grateful.” He took another sip of his drink before his tone grew nervous. “Would you like to be?”

“Like to be what?” Rafael couldn’t help but tease the other man. “A kept man?” 

Rafael’s heart started to hammer against his rib cage. “Trevor--”

“Move in with me?” He interrupted, grabbing Rafael’s hand again.

A smile threatened to bloom across Rafael’s face. “What if I find a job?”

“Then it’ll be easier for me to see you,” Trevor responded with a chuckle and a squeeze of his hand.

Rafael tried to keep the smile from blossoming. “What about your cat.”

“She absolutely adores you,” Trevor stroked Rafael’s wrist with a long thumb.

His final question was serious. “What if you grow bored of me?”

“I could never grow bored of you,” Trevor murmured before lifting Rafael’s hand and leaning forward to kiss it. “I love you, Rafael.”

Those four words were all that was needed for the smile that he had been trying so hard to hold back to finally blossom across his face. He couldn’t help but blush and break eye contact with the man, but that look on Trevor’s face, the look in his eyes would always remain with Rafael.

“I’d love to,” he answered sheepishly before raising his gaze to look upon Trevor’s stormy gray eyes once more. “And I love you too.”

And for the first time in a long time, holding hands with the man he loved, Rafael felt complete.

 


End file.
